Principal Investigator/Program Director (Last, First, Middle): Gee, James C. Project Summary The training of quantitative basic scientists in clinically-related imaging science is increasingly important. Excellent imaging sciences are well represented at Penn in multiple schools, but previously no formal integration of efforts in graduate training existed, nor was there a formal clinical component to the training until the creation of the Training Program in Biomedical Imaging and Informational Sciences. Established in 2006 under the auspices of the HHMI-NIBIB Interfaces Initiative, today the program represents a partnership led by the Departments of Radiology, Bioengineering, and Computer and Information Science, in collaboration with many other Departments across multiple Schools. Our premise is that the most successful research and technologies in quantitative imaging science are those that integrate clinical relevance, mathematical rigor, and engineering finesse. Accordingly, the program embraces strong clinical exposure alongside analytical imaging science. The objective is to provide interdisciplinary training by ensuring that students attain a level of integration that will allow them to become the next generation of leaders in hypothesis-driven, clinically-focused biomedical imaging research. Program outcomes to date are strong across all impact measures, indicating successful progress toward training objectives: publications (219) and citations (5171); numerous research awards and distinctions; recruitment of 9 (23%) URM or disadvantaged trainees; and 14 graduates (78%) in faculty positions, post-doctoral training, or medical training and residencies. A formalized curriculum, the doctoral foundation, developed for the program provides 18 months of vertical integration of the core didactic elements of biomedicine and basic science education in biomedical imaging through three Foundational components, followed by elective Pathways. In the first, Foundations in Biomedical Science (2 courses), students participate in modules 1 and 2 of the medical student curriculum that teaches the Core Principles of Medicine (including Gross Anatomy) and a 12-month sequence of organ systems medicine, Integrative Systems and Diseases. This is complemented by 2 courses in Foundations of Imaging Science: Molecular Imaging, and Fundamental Techniques of Imaging. The third foundational component is Professional Training: Responsible Conduct of Research, Scientific Rigor and Reproducibility, Teaching Practicum, Patient-Oriented Research Training, Research `Survival' Skills, and Career Development Skills. The foundational curriculum is extended toward more specialized training by many elective courses offered through two Pathways ? Imaging Methods and Applications, and Imaging Data Science ? the latter new in the next renewal period. Didactic training is complemented by obligatory Laboratory Rotations that are offered through the laboratories of participating faculty. To ensure that the thesis research is directed to translational medicine through the solution of discrete clinical problems, trainees are required to be co-advised by members of the clinical and basic science faculty. PHS 398 (Rev. 11/07) Page Continuation Format Page